RedwallClan talk show!
by Shadefire of Rainclan
Summary: Where Redwall and warrior characters alike participate in the RedwallClan talk show! A wheel of dares, questions, and just absolute randomness! With three new hosts each time, What will happen on the RedwallClan talk show?


**Hello and Welcome to the RedwallClan talk show! And please vote in my poll! Also join my forum, RainClan, TansyClan, MudClan, and SandyClan Roleplay! **

* * *

Episode 1: The murderer is not Hollyleaf!

Hosts:  
Mariel Gullwhacker  
Jayfeather  
Cherrypaw

Mariel: Welcome to the RedwallClan dare show!  
Jayfeather: I'm bored. *sighs*  
Cherrypaw: *mutters under breath* Stupid Jayfeather! He made me spend all day yesterday checking Purdy for ticks!  
Mariel: Jayfeather, can't you see the audience is waiting?  
Jayfeather: I can't see, remember, Fox breath?  
Mariel: *rolls eyes* Cherrypaw, why don't you go spin the wheel of dares?  
Cherrypaw: Your not my mentor, rat! Don't tell me what to do!  
Random cloud of purple magic smoke appears and Foxleap steps forward.  
Foxleap: But I am and I am telling you to go spin the wheel so that ThunderClan has something decent to watch on TV  
Cherrypaw:*huffs* Fine. Whatever. *spins wheel of dares*  
Jayfeather: Today we have a very special guest!  
Mariel: Who?  
Jayfeather: AN ATTEMPTED MURDERER!  
Cherrypaw: We got Hollyleaf?  
Jayfeather: DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY...Well, I guess you do have a point. But no, not Hollyleaf. We got Ashfur!  
Cherrypaw: We in a huge twoleg building 1,000,000,000,000,0001 miles away from the Clans. How is Ashfur going to get here? Wait how did we even get here?  
Mariel: The same way Ashfur is going to get here!  
A giant pink trampoline with my little pony on it appear, and as Mariel, Jayfeather, and Cherrypaw are jumping on it, an invisible narrator explains what they are doing.  
Invisible narrator: The extreme qualification of putting diabolical amounts of pressure on the extremely stretched quadro fibers assists in powering the reactor of the fantasy machine that brings felines to this office.  
*audience stares blankly, crickets chirp*  
Invisible narrator: *sighs*  
Bouncey on trampoline make kitty get here!  
Audience: Ohhhhh!  
The random purple smoke once more appears, and Ashfur steps out.  
Ashfur: *to Mariel* Who the hell are you?  
Mariel: We are the hosts, idiot!  
Ashfur: *sobs* But why wasn't I invited to be a host?! *has a meltdown on live television* WAAAAAAAH! EVERYONE HATES ME!  
Mariel: Daddy, thanks for making me take anger management classes. If you didn't, I would probably be in jail right now for shredding up this annoying cat.  
Cherrypaw: *looks at the wheel of dares* Now Ashfur. Your dare: Ask Tawnypelt on a date, right in front of Brambleclaw. Oh, and there is a second part, which you can find out later.  
Ashfur: What if I don't want to do the dare?  
Cherrypaw: Then we take a penalty from our watchers! Hey everyone, tweet a penalty for Ashfur and hashtag it to #ashfurhasabigbutt  
Jayfeather: We have one! From brambleclaw_and_squirrelflight, your penalty is to tell Firestar that you destroyed his "moss-slinger"  
Ashfur: What the hell is a moss-slinger?  
Cherrypaw: Take it from me, you DON'T want to tell him that!  
Ashfur is magically transported back to ThunderClan, where ThunderClan is having a gathering with the other clans.  
Ashfur walks up to Tawnypet, who is sitting right next to Brambleclaw.  
Ashfur: Uh,?Tawnypelt, will you go on a date with me?  
Mariel somehow whispers into his ear.  
Mariel: Now kiss her!  
Ashfur leans forward and tries to kiss Tawnypelt, but runs away quickly after an angry mob, led by Brambleclaw, starts to chase him.  
The mob chases Ashfur 1, 000, 000, 000, 000,000 miles and is exactly one mile away from the place where The RedwallClan talk show! is going on.  
Mariel: *sees the angry mob getting closer* Uhh thats all for today bye!  
All three hosts join Ashfur as they are chased by the angry mob.

* * *

**Thats it for now! In the comments, you can submit characters from both books to be hosts or security guards! Tata!**

**-Shade**


End file.
